


The beginning of Chancellor Pikes end (part 2)

by 18dramaqueen



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Decisions, F/F, F/M, Love, Peace, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18dramaqueen/pseuds/18dramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prepare for a detailed description of Pike's Death!</p></blockquote>





	The beginning of Chancellor Pikes end (part 2)

part 2

(continuation of my last episode re-write)

 

The beginning of Chancellor Pike's end.

Pike, lured into and held in a cell against his will. "Kane! you can't do this! you are no longer in charge here! I AM, and I demand to be released right NOW!" howled pike. Looking down, shaking his head from left to right, Kane replies "I can't do that...I can't stand by and watch you kill us all, I can't let you cause an unnecessary war. This needs to stop and it needs to stop now!" Clearly shocked by Kane's disobedience, there is a moment of silence. In a slightly calmer voice, Pike voices "Let me out, now! What I'm doing is what is best for our people, I'm doing what you are too afraid to do...which is why I got voted chancellor! Not you!...As chancellor, you have no right to keep me here, against my will." Kane walks away knowing there is no way to reconcile with pike, He has no choice other than to hand him over to the commander.  
Meanwhile, the barricade still stands strong, Abby contacts the commander informing her of Kane's plan to hand over chancellor Pike. Luckily, there is a way to get Pike out of Arcadia undetected, the same way they get people in. In order for this to work, to be able to get Pike back to Polis, and away from Arcadia, without the gun men's knowledge...Octavia comes up with a plan. Just as Kane is about to leave with Pike in hand, the warriors in the barricade all leave creating a crown of thousands. This way Chancellor Pike can be removed, taken within the crowd without the residents of Arkadia being aware of any goings on.  
Now back at polis, Pike a prisoner, Clarke, Titus and the commander are talking about what happens next with Pike. With peace being what she most desires, Lexa insists that blood must not have blood. Where as Titus fiercely disagrees, "He is responsible for the deaths of 300 men, men WE sent to protect their people!" informed Titus. "yes, I am aware. But in order to create peace we cannot commit acts of war. The plan was for skikru to take out their own lead..." Clarke abruptly interrupts commander Lexa, breaking her own silence, "Titus is right". The commander looks at Clarke in a state of confusion, while slowly moving towards Lexa, in a stern tone, Clarke blurts "We only have one option here, if we want peace we have to eliminate the war, Pike is the war...Blood must have blood" these words just spoken left Lexa speechless for a moment. "Titus, will you leave us for a moment!" Titus slowly nods his head and proceeds to the door and leaves Clarke and the commander to dicuss alone. Not knowing what is going through Clarkes mind at this moment in time, Lexa expresses her thoughts. "This contradicts everything both you, and I have done, YOU! were the one who insisted blood must not have blood, YOU were the one who told me the way of our people was the wrong way, i put everything on the line to comply with YOU, Clarke. And now you choose to go back on this?"  
"This isn't about what I choose, Lexa. This isn't about what I want, this is about what needs to be done. Do you remember what you said to me just before we found out Pike had massacred 300 of your men? Do you remember why we was on our way to Arkadia?" Lexa stares blankly at Clarke in complete silence. "You said to me 'we bring them peace', we was on our way to deliver them the ice queen, Who YOU killed...FOR THEM, what did you get in return? the look on your face, that hurt I saw, maybe only for a second...but i saw it! That killed me!!" Clarke walks up right facing Lexa "you were willing to go against all of your beliefs, I felt ashamed, I felt embarrassed to know that they are my people! this isn't about contradiction Lexa this is about what's right!" stunned by all Clarke has just said Lexa replies with a simple "what do you propose we do Clarke?" Clarke paces for a moment and takes a deep breath. "He killed your men, 300 of them, he shall feel pain for each one before his death. After this we will have our peace".  
Still astonished by Clarkes decision Lexa just looks at her and smiles, "what is that smile....I didn't know you had so many teeth!" Clarke says sarcastically messing with Lexa. In a calm voice Lexa replies "you continue to surprise me, even after all this time you are so unpredictable to me, I don't know what it is". Clarke feels a jitter swirl through her stomach, Clarke and Lexa share a moment of silence, and Clarke points her head to the floor and lets out a slight giggle before taking a step closer to Lexa. "I'm unpredictable to me too", Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke. Clarke's stomach flutters more than ever.  
Lexa announces the decision previously made, "JUS DREIN JUS DAUN, tomorrow at sun down!" Lexa commands. (to be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for a detailed description of Pike's Death!


End file.
